


Birthday Surprise.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: As always thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr too, i'm bend-me-shape-me ❤





	Birthday Surprise.

“Dean, Dean, wake up.”

“Come on, Dean, wake up.”

All they get for an answer is a sleepy groan, Dean turns around on the bed, laying on his stomach, his hand moving over the sheets, searching for Cas’ warmth. He smiles softly when the angel grips his hand tightly with both his hands. Cas gives Sam a pointed look before he can mess with Dean. 

“Five more minutes, babe.” Sam shakes his head, laughing. Castiel chuckles lightly too.

“Dean, is an important day.” Whatever it is Dean is sure it can wait at least five minutes. He doesn’t want to get up yet, he was pretty tired after the long drive yesterday.  
Sam said it was a big case, he was excited about the possibility of being so close to the beach, even if they are probably going to be too busy with the case to find time to do anything fun.

When it becomes clear he isn’t going to get his five minutes of sleep, he sighs and sits up, rubbing his eyes. Before he can say anything about these two being a nightmare, Cas launchs forwards, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, making them both fall back against the bed and kissing his cheek ten times in a row.

“Happy birthday!” Dean huffs under Cas’ weight but smiles softly.

“Thanks darling.” He gets a big smooch on the lips before Cas lets him get up. 24th january, he is turning 40 today. “I’m getting older.” Cas stares at his temple.

“Is that a grey hair?”

“Ha ha, so funny.” He has to check that out later on a mirror.

“Happy birthday, Dean.” Sam pulls him in a bear hug.

“Thanks Sam.” He can’t help but laugh when he sees the candle on top of a piece of apple pie on the room’s table. 

“I hope you ain’t gonna sing, ‘cause you are terrible at it.” They ignore him, of course, Dean thinks they are going to be kicked out of the place with all Sam and Cas are yelling right now.

“Make a wish!” Dean closes his eyes and blows, he wishes everything stays the same, that nothing of this perfect moment change.

“Well,” he sits down ready to eat his pie, “tell me again about the case.” The sooner they get going the sooner they can go back home. He pauses his fork midway to his mouth when he sees the way Sam and Cas stare at each other for a minute. “Do you guys want to share sometyhing with the class?” He takes a bite, damn this pie is great.

“Well, Dean, the thing is,” Sam scratches the back of his neck sheeplesly. Dean hums around a mouthful of pie.

“There is no case.” Cas finishes.

“What?”

“Well, technically, there was a case, but it was five years ago, and it’s really interesting because the siren was -”

“We were thinking about doing something nice for your birthday,” Cas interrumpts him. Dean nods, trying to follow, “ so we thought about a surprise trip to the beach.”

“Surprise!”   
“So, there is no case?” Cas shakes his head.

“No, just a four days trip to the beach.” Well, he can’t say this isn’t nice, it’s a great idea actually.

“Thank you.” He says, a little bit out of breath. Sam and Cas share a 'we succeed’ look.

They let him eat his pie before bringing him their presents.

“You didn’t have to, you brought me here and I think that’s enough, I,” he is interrupted by Cas shoving his present to his face, “okay, okay.”

Cas’s gotten him that Zepp’s t-shirt he saw a week ago at a music shop.  
Sam a model of the impala.

When they all have showered and had breakfast they head outside. The little town is quite, not many people wanting to visit the beach during winter, only a couple tourist like them and the locals. It’s really beautiful, just a couple of shops, a restaurant and the sea. He lets Cas drag him to the gift shop and buy a souvenir for their room before buying some beers and heading to the beach.  
Dean breathes deeply the moment he is in front of the sea, letting the clean air fill his lungs, and the calm around him fill his mind. He doesn’t think there is a better place to spend his birthday. They have some beers and lunch there, before going back to the motel for a nap, the cold in Dean’s bones after being so much time on the beach dissapearing in the warm embrace of Cas’ body wrapped around his.

  
  
After dinner, Sam says something about being tired and makes his way back to the hotel leaving and Cas alone for a walk. They wander for a while until they find some rocks to sit on, Dean is glad they took one of the car’s blankets with them. He opens it, waiting for Cas to shift closer so he can put the blanket over their shoulders.

They don’t say much, just kissing from time to time under the soft glow of the moonlight.

“We better get back soon, it’s getting cold.” Cas mutters, like he regrets breaking the peace around them.

“Yeah, I think I still have to unwrap a birthday present.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Cas with a smirk, Cas just tries really hard to fight back laugh and shoves at Dean’s shoulder playfully, he nods.

“Yes, I think so.” Nice, sex with Cas is like everything else with Cas, amazing.   
They are quite for a while after that, pressed close together. 

“We should come back for the summer, this place is really nice.” Cas hums his agreement, his gaze still focused in the dark waters in front of them.

“I would love to.” Dean smiles, raising his hand to cup Cas’ cheek and make him turn his head so they can kiss.

“Thank you so much for this.” This time Cas is the one to start a breathtaking kiss.

“Happy birthday, Dean.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr too, i'm bend-me-shape-me ❤


End file.
